


Stay close to me

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Flirting, Genderbending, Genderswap, Masturbation in Bathroom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Seduction, Yuri Plisetsky is a girl here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: La atracción entre ambos fue instantánea. Ella estaba desesperada por conocer al hombre de sus sueños y él apareció en su vida en el momento más oportuno.---Victor Nikiforov x Fem!Yuri Plisetsky





	Stay close to me

**Author's Note:**

> En este OS, Yuri Plisetsky es una chica de 16 años y su nombre es Yulia Plisetskaya.

A pesar de las típicas peleas con su compañero de dueto y los interminables regaños de sus profesores, el ensayo de ese día había concluido satisfactoriamente aunque ella estaba completamente hastiada.

Todo lo que quería era asesinar a cierta arpía envidiosa, esa que todavía no le perdonaba por haberse quedado con el papel principal para el próximo festival y por lo tanto, le hacía la vida miserable cada vez que tenía chance.

Yulia Plisetskaya, de 16 años de edad, era una estudiante de canto lírico en el Conservatorio Estatal Rimsky-Korsakov de San Petersburgo. Era una joven tan hermosa como talentosa que sobresalió muy rápidamente y se convirtió en una estudiante notable que llamó la atención de sus profesores.

Cuando Lilia Baranovskaya, docente y jefa de la cátedra de canto lírico, la escuchó cantar, supo que Yulia estaba destinada a ser la estrella de su promoción y decidió encargarse personalmente de su formación.

Eso generó la automática envidia y resentimiento de otras estudiantes que aspiraban ser notadas y tomadas en cuenta por Lilia; no podían creer que Yulia siendo una de las más jóvenes del grupo, haya conseguido en tan poco tiempo lo que ellas no lo hicieron en años.

La mayoría de esas chicas eran unas completas hipócritas, saludaban a Yulia con una sonrisa y la trataban bien en general pero a su espalda, hablaban cosas horribles e inventaban intrigas con el solo fin de desprestigiarla.

Pero había una especialmente quien le declaró la guerra abiertamente, ya que según decía, era la reina del conservatorio hasta que fue desbancada. Jeanne Leroy era el nombre de la joven canadiense que se hizo la enemiga pública número uno de Yulia desde que ésta se convirtió en la favorita de Lilia.

Jeanne era una bonita morena de largos cabellos de color negro azulado, unos profundos ojos azules y un cuerpo voluptuoso del cual se sentía muy orgullosa. Era alta y por lo tanto, de presencia imponente y sí...también se destacó durante bastante tiempo como soprano principal; le llovían los admiradores y también era bastante popular entre sus compañeras.

Pero su reinado terminó cuando aquella jovencita de actitud audaz y talento asombroso ingresó al conservatorio y rápidamente fue cobrando notoriedad. Jeanne creyó que iba a poder destruirla con facilidad pero se equivocó, ya que Yulia era una pequeña fiera de carácter explosivo y logró hacerle frente sin temor alguno.

Y efectivamente, fue la misma Jeanne Leroy quien se encargó de hacer desaparecer las cosas de Yulia del camerino que le dieron mientras ella se encontraba ensayando con todo y orquesta.

Una bonita pelirroja que también estudiaba en el mismo lugar, llamada Mila Babicheva, aguardaba a Yulia en la entrada del edificio para poder retirarse juntas. Grande fue la sorpresa de Mila al ver a su amiga aún ataviada con su ropa de gala y una expresión de que se la llevaba el mismísimo demonio...

—¿Qué pasó, linda? ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? -preguntó la pelirroja-

—Me robaron. Estoy segura que fue esa perra de Jeanne, juro que voy a arrancarle todos los cabellos y de paso sus feas extensiones cuando me la encuentre -gruñó Yulia mientras temblaba de la rabia que sentía-

—¿Cómo es eso que te robaron?

—Pues sí...como lo oyes. Esa imbécil se habrá metido al camerino cuando yo estaba en el ensayo y se llevó mi bolso...pero ya ni modo, tendré que ir así -encogió los hombros-

—¿Quieres que encare mañana a Jeanne? ¡No puede ser tan arpía para hacer algo como eso! -se quejó Mila bastante indignada-

—Déjala...ya luego arreglaré cuentas con ella -contestó Yulia- Por suerte, te dejé a ti mi celular y mi billetera que o sino me robaba todo.

—Sí, aquí los tengo... -contestó la pelirroja-

—Bien, tomemos un taxi y vamos a cenar a algún restaurante caro. Todo esto me abrió el apetito y quiero darme algún lujo hoy. Yo invito y luego le aviso a mi abuelo que nos pase a buscar de ahí -propuso la rubia-

—Claro, acepto -sonrió la otra-

Así lo hicieron, habían llegado a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y elegantes de todo San Petersburgo. Yulia había llamado la atención tanto de otros clientes como del personal del sitio ya que se veía tan bella que fácilmente pasaba por una modelo.

Mila sonrió al ver como su amiga se molestaba y ponía mala cara a quienes la miraban sin disimulo y le sonreían. Ambas chicas fueron conducidas a una mesa y luego les tomaron la orden, sabían que tendrían que esperar pues allí solo se servía a la carta...

—¿¡Qué me ves, idiota!? -le dijo a un hombre de otra mesa que no le sacaba los ojos de encima-

El sujeto se avergonzó y dejó de observarla de inmediato.

—¿Sigues enojada por lo de Jeanne o por qué más de uno te está comiendo con la mirada? -preguntó la pelirroja sin verla ya que tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil-

—Por ambas cosas, en realidad -respondió- Aunque también me fastidia que estés embobada con tu maldito celular y me ignores -rodó los ojos-

—¡Oh, lo siento! -se disculpó Mila- Es que Georgi me escribió y se desespera si no le respondo al rato pero ya le dije que estoy aquí cenando contigo.

—¿Y le enviaste una foto de la fachada del restaurante? -sonrió de lado- No sé si tu novio es un payaso sin gracia o celoso de lo peor.

—Sí, admito que es un poco celoso pero me gusta que lo sea -esbozó una sonrisa- Llevamos saliendo casi un año y me siento muy contenta con él.

Yulia observó atentamente a su amiga mientras ésta hablaba de su noviazgo con toda la emoción. Frunció el ceño y terminó suspirando hondo...tenía ganas de decirle que se callara.

—Admito que me da un poco envidia tu relación -confesó la rubia- Yo jamás he tenido un novio...quisiera tener uno y saber lo que siente enamorase.

—¡Ay, Yulia! Eso es porque no quieres -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Me consta que te sobran admiradores y tienes un montón para elegir.

—No hay mucho que elegir, esos admiradores que dices son una partida de adolescentes imbéciles y patéticos -se quejó-

—Pues te recuerdo que también eres una adolescente.

—Quizás. Pero me considero bastante madura para mi edad y esos que mencionas tienen aún la mente infantil. Me gustaría conocer y salir con un hombre de verdad, alguien guapo, maduro y que cumpla todos mis deseos -sonrió Yulia-

Mila quedó viéndola muy sorprendida ante la revelación que le hacía su amiga.

—Tú lo que quieres es un sugar daddy... -afirmó dedicándole una mirada pervertida-

—¿Un qué?

—Un hombre como el que mencionaste. Creo que también tienes todo el potencial para conseguir uno; eres joven y hermosa...cualquier viejo sexy querrá estar contigo aunque para eso tendrás necesariamente que pagar esos favores con sexo. Son muy pocos los que no pedirían nada a cambio

—¡¡¡Pues no pienso acostarme con ningún viejo!!! -se alteró- ¡Ni siquiera he dado ni mi primer beso y tú hablas de sexo!

Mila suspiró, sabía que su amiga no se fijaría en cualquier chico que le echara los galgos. Yulia era extremadamente selectiva y si bien estaba ansiosa por tener un novio, de seguir así difícilmente hallaría alguien que llenara sus elevadas expectativas.

—Oye, ¿y no te gusta Mickey? Ya tiene 18 años y últimamente se han vuelto muy cercanos con eso de que cantarán juntos -sugirió la pelirroja-

—¿Pero acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me puede gustar un idiota como Michele Crispino? ¡¡¡Es el sujeto más maniático e insoportable que conocí en mi vida!!!

—Es muy guapo y tiene un gran futuro como tenor, la versión a dueto que harán de "Stammi Vicino" es sencillamente majestuosa. Los vi en los ensayos y creo que harían una bonita pareja.

—¡Ya cierra la boca! Lo que dices es completamente descabellado...además no me interesa ese tonto; admito que es muy buen cantante pero es un infierno tenerlo como compañero, se queja de absolutamente todo

—Tú también lo haces, no te hagas!

Yulia quedó pensativa por un momento. Estaba deseosa de experimentar lo que es el primer amor -o algo semejante- pero el hecho de no encontrar a un chico que realmente le gustara, le producía una enorme frustración. La belleza, el talento, los admiradores, los elogios, todo eso eran cosas completamente inútiles a su parecer.

—Oye Mila, ¿a qué edad diste tu primer beso? -preguntó la ruba de repente-

—Mmm...como a los 13 si mal no recuerdo -respondió la otra-

—¿Fue con tu primer novio?

—Sí pero eso apenas duró unos meses, era mi compañero de escuela -explicó Mila-

—¿Y tu primera vez a qué edad fue? Porque es evidente que ya no eres virgen y casta.

—¿Tanto se me nota? -exclamó Mila con tono burlón-

—Pues nadie en estos tiempos se mantiene virgen hasta los 18 años...aunque de seguir así, posiblemente sea yo ese raro espécimen. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A mis 16 años no he besado a nadie!

—Vamos, linda. No te pongas ansiosa por eso...ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes, aparecerá un hombre como el que deseas, que te dejará sin palabras y sin aliento.

A Mila le llamó la atención el repentino silencio de su amiga. Dirigió la vista hacia ella y la notó toda sonrojada y con la boca entreabierta observando completamente embelesada hacia la puerta del recinto; también volteó a ver hacia ahí, habían unas personas reunidas que platicaban con un mesero que les indicaba el lugar que tenían reservado.

—Hey Yulia, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupada la pelirroja-

—El hombre de mi vida acaba de entrar por esa puerta -murmuró-

—¿Quién? Están varios hombres allí.

—¡Dios...es guapísimo! -sonrió la rubia mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre en cuestión-

Casualmente el mesero los estaba conduciendo a una mesa cercana a la de ellas...eran tres caballeros distinguidos que iban elegantemente trajeados. Pero el que despertó el repentino interés de Yulia destacaba por sus cabellos plateados y sus atrapantes ojos celestes.

La rubia no podía disimular, quedó viéndolo con una cínica insistencia y una sonrisa coqueta aunque el atractivo hombre todavía no la había notado.

—Ah, ya sé quien es el que te gusta pero disimula un poco. ¿Estás siendo muy evidente, no crees?

—No! Justamente lo que quiero es que él me vea. Si mira hacia aquí, lo saludaré -sonrió-

—Vaya...resultaste peor de lo que imaginaba -bromeó Mila- Aunque a decir verdad...su rostro me es familiar, lo he visto en alguna parte aunque no recuerdo en dónde.

—Tiene todo el porte de ser un actor, modelo o algo así -comentó Yulia- Dime, ¿me veo bien?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¡¡Luces hermosa!!!

—Perfecto...entonces si me ve, va a...-- -calló de golpe- Oh, mierda... -susurró-

El albino que estaba sentado en la otra mesa la había visto por fin y le dedicó una simpática sonrisa, eso bastó para dejarla toda cohibida y avergonzada. Estaba roja hasta las orejas y no sabía para donde mirar.

—Por favor, Yulia. ¡¡¡Te dije que disimularas un poco!!! Ya se dio cuenta que lo estabas viendo con todo el descaro del mundo -comentó Mila también sonrojada- ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Basta...tengo que actuar normalmente y seguir el juego -tomó aire-

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No nos iremos de aquí sin saber al menos su nombre -aseveró la rubia-

Se compuso y volvió a mirar con insistencia hasta que el hombre en cuestión se sintió observado y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con esos bonitos ojos color jade y se posaban en él con total atrevimiento. Sus acompañantes también lo notaron y miraron hacia la mesa ajena para volverse a su compañero y sonreír...

—Parece que alguien se consiguió una linda admiradora aquí. ¿No lo crees, Emil? -comentó uno de los hombres con una sonrisa algo depravada, traía el cabello mitad rubio, mitad castaño y poseía unos ojos verdes-

—Así parece...esa niña parece muy interesada en Victor -secundó el otro hombre, un rubio de ojos azules y barba-

—Chris siempre dándose cuenta de todo -respondió el albino-

—Es que ya es normal que Victor Nikiforov llame la atención donde quiera que vaya... -sonrió el hombre- ¡Qué suerte tienes, maldito! Esa preciosura quiere contigo y no puede ocultarlo.

—Veamos si es verdad -sonrió Victor para luego levantar la mano y saludar a Yulia-

Tanto ella como Mila casi gritaron de la emoción ante eso, sin embargo, la rubia correspondió abiertamente al saludo. Provocando que los tres hombres se miraran entre sí y sonrieran nuevamente.

—¿Y si las invitamos a sentarse aquí con nosotros? -propuso Emil sin ninguna mala intención-

—Pues ya que la rubia está entusiasmada con Victor, yo quiero que la pelirroja se siente en mis piernas. ¡También está buenísima! -sonrió Chris-

—¡Chris, eres un completo pervertido! -refutó el otro rubio- Olvídenlo, no quiero terminar la noche en una celda porque estoy con un par de asaltacunas. La pelirroja es claramente mayor pero la otra es una niña.

—Una niña con abierta actitud de mujer adulta -corrigió Victor- Pero vamos a ver si se atreve a seguirme la corriente.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Emil con preocupación-

—¿Tú qué crees? -desafió Victor con una sonrisa socarrona y se puso de pie- Hagan el pedido por mí...posiblemente demore un rato -advirtió-

Yulia observó al albino que se había levantado de su sitio, éste le hizo un gesto los ojos para que lo siguiera y se marchó. Mila quedó algo asustada...claramente ese desconocido había indicado a su amiga que vaya hacia los sanitarios.

—¡Qué hombre más osado! -exclamó la mayor-

La sonrisa traviesa de Yulia no se hizo esperar...y tras aguardar como un par de minutos, también se levantó de su lugar.

—Espera, ¡no se te ocurra ir allá! -cuestionó Mila-

—¿Y perderme esta oportunidad? -contestó la rubia- Te dije que no me iría sin saber como se llama el hombre.

—Iré contigo, Yulia.

—Ni se te ocurra venir, iré yo sola -respondió con un tono autoritario y se dirigió también hacia el área de los sanitarios-

Mila permaneció allí con una inocultable expresión de preocupación. Consideraba que su amiga estaba jugando con fuego...por muy guapo que pudiera ser ese hombre, no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Los otros dos sujetos de la mesa contigua se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y voltearon a ver a Mila; Chris le sonrió con descaro pero Emil fue más racional y actuó con seriedad. La pelirroja solo agachó la cabeza, se sentía bastante avergonzada con todo aquello.

Victor Nikiforov era un hombre de 28 años y estaba consciente de su gran atractivo; más que acostumbrado a los flirteos esporádicos sin importarle el lugar que fuera aunque muy pocas veces, permitía que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Era muy deseado por las mujeres aunque en ocasiones también habían hombres que se lanzaban a su conquista. Pero esta se trataba de la primera vez que una chica tan joven actuaba de una forma tan atrevida y desafiante con él.

No podía negar que se sintió instantáneamente atraído por esa preciosa rubia con piel de porcelana y quiso jugar un poco con ella aunque no tenía intenciones de tocarla siquiera, solo quería divertirse diciéndole unas cosas sugestivas para verla derritiéndose ante sus galanteos.

Yulia llegó hacia el sector de los sanitarios y divisó a Victor hacia allí; se dio cuenta que habían personas ocupando los baños así que ingresó al de damas y fingió arreglarse el cabello.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? -le dijo una voz masculina-

Sintió que la piel se le erizaba al mirar al espejo y encontrarse con el hombre que estaba esperando...no se dio cuenta en qué momento había entrado allí pero era evidente que esperó que el sitio se desocupara por completo.

Quedó estática en su puesto, más aún cuando lo vio avanzando hacia ella hasta quedar de pie justo detrás suyo, sintiendo como la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y el lavamanos, sin dejar de sonreirle de manera provocativa.

—No necesito ayuda -respondió con aires de soberbia-

—Quizás ahora no pero créeme que la necesitarás luego -dijo el albino mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el ajeno y alevosamente conducía sus labios al cuello de la rubia-

—¡Aléjate, idiota! -protestó titubeando al sentir ese suave contacto con su piel- ¡¡¡Este el baño de damas!!!

—¿Te incomoda? En ese caso, podemos ir al baño de caballeros aquí al lado -contestó el hombre mientras repartía pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica-

Los suaves labios de ese hombre la estaban haciendo estremecer, empezó a temblar un poco mientras sus manos se ceñían con fuerza del lavamanos. Era una sensación que desconocía pero le resultaba placenteramente agradable.

—¡Déjame! Eres un atrevido -se quejó vanamente-

—Ah, ¿ahora yo soy el atrevido? -emitió una risita burlona- No lo creo...desde que llegué me has estado observando con insistencia e interés. ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

—¡Qué te importa! ¡Vete al infierno, maldito pervertido!

Victor sonrió, las palabras de la chica no concordaban con sus acciones ya que ella misma había comenzado a refregar su trasero contra la bragueta ajena. Lo estaba provocando adrede y su vestido corto se iba levantando a causa de las fricciones.

No lo resistió más y condujo una de sus manos a los muslos femeninos para acariciar con todas ganas. Esa hermosura con porte de princesa tenía una boca realmente sucia y altanera...

—Me dices que me aleje pero esto no parece disgustarte en verdad -sonrió Victor al sentir la erección comenzaba a crecer en su pantalón- Rayos...ahora tengo un serio problema por tu culpa.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia ahí y a Victor en lugar de salir, se lo ocurrió llevársela a uno de los cubículos y encerrarse allí con ella. Dos mujeres habían ingresado al sanitario riendo y charlando entre ellas.

En tanto, Yulia se sentía nerviosa estando allí encerrada en ese espacio pequeño con un hombre que definitivamente le encantaba. La tenía abrazada, completamente apoyada contra su cuerpo...en tanto ella podía percibir el exquisito aroma del perfume que usaba ese desconocido. Levantó la vista hacia él y se encontró con esos ojos claros que la devoraban entera y esa sonrisa de triunfador que la hacían caer rendida.

No podía creer que haya aparecido un hombre como el que siempre tuvo en mente...era una oportunidad que no se le volvería a dar, así que decidió lanzarse de una vez por todas. Lo rodeó por el cuello y se animó a besar los labios que antes habían tenido la osadía de besarla a ella.

Su inexperiencia quedó evidenciada muy prontamente, su beso era inocente y tranquilo. Pero estaba frente a un hombre que ya no sabía nada de inocencia y que la deseaba con vehemencia para entonces.

Victor tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso pero a diferencia del que ella le había dado, el suyo era apasionado y avasallador. Se apoderó de la boca ajena con absoluta facilidad introduciendo su lengua y buscando la de la chica, quien hacía un intento desesperado por seguirle la corriente.

Al separarse, ella se sentía agitada aunque no podía negar que le había gustado bastante. Se sentía acalorada y extraña; volvieron a besarse unas cuantas veces pero las manos inquietas de Victor se hallaban ansiosas por recorrer ese delicado y esbelto cuerpo.

Deslizó lentamente sus manos por la espalda de Yulia hasta llegar sus nalgas donde atrevidamente levantó esa faldita para poder tocárselas mejor...

—Ahhh... -gimoteó ella pegada a la boca ajena-

—Shhh, no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán -susurró él-

Las mujeres que estaban aún allí parecía que no se iban más, estaban platicando mientras se retocaban el maquillaje y el cabello, sin siquiera sospechar que en uno de los cuartos de baño, las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante candentes.

Victor bajó la tapa del inodoro, se desprendió y bajó un poco el pantalón para luego sentarse allí y hacerla sentar a Yulia en su regazo pudiendo hacerla sentir el osado roce de entre su erección contra sus nalgas.

Ella no podía negarse a sí misma que estaba experimentando una fuerte excitación y que le producía morbo estar en una situación de esas...se dio cuenta que el hombre comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido dejándole ver primeramente su espalda y luego sus hombros.

Los labios de Victor no tardaron en recorrer esa piel que tenía expuesta para sí, sus manos se encargaron de apartar más la parte superior de ese pequeño vestido hasta dejar al descubierto los senos de Yulia; no traía brassier porque hubiera resultado poco estético pero el hombre no pude sentirse más agradecido por eso.

La rubia se sintió algo acomplejada, si bien tenía una figura bien torneada, sus pechos eran pequeños aunque sí tenía buenas caderas. Victor se las ingenió para voltearla un poco y deleitarse tocando, apretando y chupando esos erectos y deliciosos pezones.

La estaba sometiendo a una placentera tortura. Ella se movía y sentía cada vez más esa erección contra su trasero, moría de ganas por dejar escapar sus gemidos mientras sentía esa succiones y mordidas en sus pechos; estaba toda sonrojada cubriéndose la boca para no ponerse en vergonzosa evidencia.

Cuando Victor dejó lo que estaba haciendo, la colocó de nuevo en una posición más cómoda para luego separar las piernas de Yulia y de inmediato condujo sus manos a la intimidad ajena. Se encontró de barrera a una pequeña y húmeda ropa interior...

—Wow...estás inundada por aquí -le dijo al oído-

—¡Cállate! -refutó avergonzada-

—No grites...todavía hay gente ahí -advirtió el hombre-

Yulia no tuvo tiempo a responder pues los dedos ajenos separaron esa prenda y entraron en contacto directo con su sexo, efectivamente estaba tan excitada que sus fluídos se encargaban de delatarla.

—¡Mmm...ah! -susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza-

Aquellos largos dedos se paseaban libremente en su sexo, abriéndose paso a su completo antojo, haciéndola temblar cuando estos tocaban su punto de máximo placer por unos instantes y luego se deslizaban peligrosamente hacia su entrada.

Él sentía muchas ganas de introducirlos en ese bello cuerpo que se retorcía de placer gracias a sus hábiles dedos...ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para que lo pudiera hacer con facilidad...

—No lo hagas, soy virgen -murmuró Yulia-

Victor ya se había dado cuenta de eso, solo estaba esperando esa advertencia...pensó que no podía ser tan miserable en quitarle la virginidad de ese modo, no así, no en el cuarto de baño de un restaurante.

Se sentía tentado a hacerlo pero se sobrepuso, la hizo levantar un momento y él también se puso de pie. Pero segundos después la colocó donde estuvo entado antes para luego quedar él de rodillas en el piso. Se acercó a besarla de nuevo mientras Yulia lo abrazaba y sentía las manos ajenas separándole las piernas nuevamente.

Quedó sorprendida al ver como el hombre se agachaba aún más hasta quedar frente a su intimidad, donde empezó a besarla por encima de sus panties haciéndola echarse para atrás con ese contacto por encima de la fina y mojada tela.

Victor levantó la mirada al notarla extasiada y en búsqueda de mayor contacto; aquello realmente estaba siendo del completo agrado de la rubia. Para la buena fortuna de Yulia, escucharon que las mujeres que estaban antes ahí afuera se habían marchado por fin y dejó salir toda su frustración contenida en un gemido de alivio.

El hombre pudo notar que la ansiedad de la chica llegó a su máximo límite, así que bajó la ropa interior hasta quitársela y dejarla expuesta a su merced. Sonrió sabiendo que le encantaría lo demás.

No perdió más tiempo, acercó su boca al sexo ajeno y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, sintiendo como sus labios eran humectados por esos fluidos femeninos hasta que se vio tentado a degustarlos.

Pasó su lengua unas cuantas veces, provocándole una sensación electrizante a la chica que se mordía los labios e intentaba no parecer tan desesperada por querer sentir más. Pero era imposible, la lengua de Victor se abría camino al tiempo que la saboreaba complacido.

La penetraba usando su lengua, hundiéndola tanto como podía en el interior de la rubia y desde allí, se deslizaba cuesta arriba deliciosamente hasta llegar a ese palpitante clítoris que buscaba sus atenciones.

Así lo hizo el hombre, chupándolo y lamiéndolo alternando delicadeza con fuerza. Las manos de Victor se entretenían con los senos de Yulia haciéndola estremecer del placer que recorría todo su cuerpo...

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhhh!!! -jadeó presa de su éxtasis-

Cuando Victor no lo soportó más, dirigió su mano a su pantalón para liberar su excitado miembro y masturbarse con todas las ganas a medida que proseguía con su otra labor. Yulia lo tenía agarrado del cabello mientras movía sus caderas y sentía como la habilidosa boca del albino le producía un orgasmo fabuloso.

Rato después, Victor había eyaculado dejando su mano manchada al igual que el piso. Se compuso y estuvieron allí besándose un rato más.

—Tengo que volver, mi amiga debe estar preocupada -murmuró Yulia-

Ambos se arreglaron la ropa y el cabello, habían quedado hechos un completo desastre y no podían regresar en esas condiciones. Cuando ya estaban prestos a volver, permanecieron un momento frente los sanitarios como haciendo de cuenta que no había ocurrido nada.

—¿Y me dirás finalmente como te llamas? -preguntó Victor-

—Yulia -respondió ella-

—Un gusto conocerte -sonrió galante- Ten...llámame si gustas, quizás podríamos salir un día de estos -le pasó una tarjeta personal-

Ella observó la tarjeta con detenimiento.

—Victor Nikiforov -leyó por lo bajo y sonrió- De acuerdo -dijo finalmente-

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiga para que se sienten a nuestra mesa? Estoy con dos amigos muy agradables.

—No...mejor no -se apresuró a responder-

—Como gustes -dijo Victor-

—Adiós, Victor -dijo ella y volvió junto a Mila-

La pelirroja la miró de manera acusadora al igual que los dos hombres de la otra mesa...aparentemente no había nada extraño en ella...

—Veo que ya trajeron comida cuando no estaba y ya se enfrío -comentó Yulia con decepción-

—Y supongo que también tú te enfríaste ya... -refutó Mila- ¡¡¡Demoraste unos 30 minutos en el baño!!!

—Créeme que valió la pena -respondió la rubia-

—Insisto, eres peor de lo que creía.

Victor llegó y Yulia intentó fingir aunque su rubor la dejaba en evidencia, Mila pudo deducir que algo había ocurrido...ya luego se encargaría de sacarle esa información.

En tanto, los amigos de Victor estaban deseosos de saber detalles de lo acontecido ya que había tardado bastante.

—No pregunten, no les diré nada -dijo Victor intentando zafar-

El resto de la velada trascurrió de manera aparentemente normal aunque los constantes cruces de miradas entre Victor y Yulia nunca cesaron. Ella veía con insistencia aquella tarjeta personal con el nombre y el número de teléfono del albino y no podía evitar sonreír.

Aquella inesperada noche, Yulia había experimentado un montón de cosas que había ansiado antes. No podía negar que se sentía feliz con esa tremenda hazaña y no había manera de que lo pudiera ocultar. Se la veía radiante y espléndida, sus ensayos habían salido a la perfección y todo indicaba tendría una gala espectacular.

Sin embargo, a partir del día siguiente de lo acontecido en el restaurante comenzó a extrañar a Victor...

—Victor, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ti un solo momento? ¿Acaso me he enamorado? -se preguntó a sí misma mientras volvía a ver la tarjeta que él le había entregado-

Yulia estaba indecisa, no sabía si debía llamarlo o no pero se daba cuenta que cada vez anhelaba más y más volver a verlo y tenerlo cerca.

**FIN (?)**


End file.
